Juste rentrer
by Isonia
Summary: Il se retourna lentement, gardant la main pâle dans la sienne, parsemée de coupures, et planta ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de son homologue. Doucement, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre son oreille, et avec cette même lenteur, articula un mot : Survis. / Rating T car contexte de la WWII, donc violence . Joyeux noël à vous !


**Titre **::: Juste rentrer.  
**Auteur **::: ©Rachel  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Drama || Hurt/Confort || Angst (?) || Romance || Yaoi  
**Pairing(s) **::: FrancexAngleterre  
**Personnage(s) **::: Angleterre [Arthur Kirkland] || France [Francis Bonnefoy]  
Mention/Apparition secondaire de … Allemagne [Ludwig Beilschmidt] || Prusse [Gilbert Beilschmidt ] || Belgique [Bella Mogens] || Hongrie [Elizabeta Héderváry] || Amérique [Alfred F. Jones] || Canada [Matthew Williams] || Espagne [Antonio Fernandez Carriedo]  
OC!Paris [Marianne Bonnefoy] || OC!Londres [Élisabeth Kirkland]  
**Rating **::: T  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit **::: JOYEUX NOËL. Je reviens en force avec un nouveau FrUK pour ce joyeux événement. Et comme je ne change pas, j'ai fais un texte plutôt triste. Le contexte est celui de la WWII, donc forcement, c'est pas la fête. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les dates, mais j'ai tout de même pris des libertés. Tout vient directement de ma folle et morbide petite tête. J'aime beaucoup le sujet qu'est la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
J'ai tout de même terminé ça avec Noël, vous verrez en quoi. Vous remarquerez que les champs lexicaux de la liberté et de la résistance sont très présents. J'ai grandis dans une famille qui avait joué un rôle important dans la Résistance, et quand on me parlait de la WWII, on me rabâchait toujours les mots '' liberté '' ou '' libérer ''. Je l'avoue, ça m'a marqué, et j'ai voulu retransmettre ça dans cet OS.

Petits points pour replacer la chose :  
* Paris a été prise par les Nazis en Juin 1940, avec l'instauration du régime de Vichy.  
* Les USA n'ont participé réellement à la guerre qu'à partir de 1941.  
* La Belgique s'est faite envahir en mai 1940. Le roi Belge tombe aux mains des Allemands et se dit « dans l'incapacité de régner », et le gouvernement du premier ministre fuit à Londres. Une résistance soutenue sera mise en place, mais officiellement, la Belgique ne sera libéré qu'avec la Libération des Alliés en fin-Août, début Septembre 1944. Durant les 4 années d'occupation, le pays sera dirigé par le général Allemand Alexander Von Falkenhausen.  
* La France n'a fait réellement partie des Alliés que de 1939 à 1940. Officiellement, après, durant l'occupation, elle était membre de l'Axe. Un peu comme la Belgique, on la considère Alliée car la Résistance était très présente.  
* L'Espagne s'est déclarée neutre, mais le roi de ce pays a tout de même aidé Hitler pour certaines choses en lui apportant des informations.  
* La Hongrie et la Prusse étaient membres de l'Axe.  
* D'un point de vue personnel cette fois-ci, je pense que l'Angleterre est le pays qui a le plus aidé la France durant la WWII, avec les USA.

Il y a sûrement d'autres choses, mais normalement, le principal est là. Les dates présentes dans le texte et indiquant des batailles sont normalement correctes. J'espère que vous aimerez. Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !

Enjoie.

* * *

- Juin 1940, Paris, France. -

- Mein armes Frankreich. Du bist erbärmlich.

Francis resta totalement de marbre face à cette phrase, et se contenta de fixer son adversaire. Derrière lui, Angleterre grinça des dents. Il voulut objecter, dire quelque chose, rabattre son caquet à cet Allemand un peu trop sûr de lui... mais France le stoppa d'un signe de la main. Pour une fois, il fit ce que son aîné lui demandait. Il se jura que c'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois.

- J'imagine que tu es content, Allemagne, fit lentement le Français.  
- Ja. Très, Francis. Très content.

La langue du Français claqua contre son palais. Il était une nation, et actuellement les Français étaient paniqués, perdus, désorientés, effrayés pour certains, et surtout faibles. Ce qui signifiait que lui aussi, était faible. Il savait parfaitement bien que non, il n'arriverait pas à battre Allemagne s'il s'engageait dans un combat. Il lança un regard à son éternel rival, qui était là depuis le début. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il eut un sourire triste à son égard, ce qui glaça d'ailleurs le sang d'Arthur. L'Allemagne avait envahi la France. Le régime de Vichy avait été mis en place. La France ne faisait plus partie des Alliés, mais des membres de l'Axe. Le blond aux épais sourcils savait que depuis que Belgique avait été envahie, Francis n'était plus le même. Elle était un peu comme une sœur pour lui et la savoir brutalisée lui avait fait un choc. Il avait foncé, avec les armes de la première guerre mondiale. Angleterre avait espéré que tout irait bien. Et il s'était pris une véritable claque. France était devenu un ennemi mortel. Il serra les poings, et foudroya l'aryen du regard, souhaitant follement que cela l'intimide ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Évidemment, cela n'en fit rien. Ludwig gardait son air dédaigneux qui donnait follement envie à l'Anglais de le cogner jusqu'au sang. Mais surtout, celui qu'il avait envie de frapper jusqu'au sang, c'était France. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sourire à la con ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi ?

- C'mon Francis. Fight him !

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Fight ! Fuck, France ! Go ! GO !

Nouveau regard vide. Insuffisant. Frustrant. La main de Kirkland s'abattit sur l'épaule Française, mais celui-ci ne tressaillit pas.

- BORDEL FRANCIS. BOUGE TOI MERDE.

Au lieu de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le blond aux yeux azur posa sa main sur celle de son ami d'enfance, et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se retourna lentement, gardant la main pâle dans la sienne, parsemée de coupures, et planta ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de son homologue. Doucement, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre son oreille, et avec cette même lenteur, articula un mot.

_« Survis. »_

Après ça, il lui serra la main, remplaçant sa douceur par du sérieux, un air solennel se dessinant sur ses traits. Arthur se laissa faire, quelque peu abasourdi. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer uniquement quand le Français arriva aux côtés de l'Allemand. Ce dernier fit un geste vers ses officiers de sorte à ce qu'ils encerclent la nation maintenant alliée. Angleterre appela doucement une énième fois son rival.  
Ce dernier se retourna.  
Et là, le plus jeune capta les yeux démunis de force.  
L'instant d'après, Francis et les SS avaient disparu. La France faisait maintenant partie des forces de l'Axe, pire elle était sous le contrôle de l'Allemagne. Le gouvernement de Vichy était en place. Et Francis Bonnefoy, République en lui-même, était donc devenu inutile.  
France avait perdu.

* * *

- Alfred, on doit aider France et England.  
- Je sais Matthew.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ?!  
- Mon gouvernement est neutre Matt'. Je peux rien faire.  
- ... Et tu te dis héro, América...?

La seconde d'après, Canada avait raccroché.  
Le jour suivant, il entrait en guerre.

* * *

- Mars 1942, Paris, France -

Arthur la revit cette année là. L'armée Britannique aidait les résistants Français, ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt normal entre alliés. Il demanda à voir la personne qui dirigeait tout ça. Cela ne pouvait pas être un humain, c'était impossible. Il était certain qu'une nation, n'importe laquelle, soit derrière tout ça, à aider les simples mortels. Il dût attendre, longtemps, très longtemps. Il correspondait par écrit avec Jean Moulin, mais le résistant ne lui disait presque rien. Quand il appelait son gouvernement pour avoir des nouvelles, c'était toujours flou.  
Mais un jour, tout changea.  
C'était un jour de guerre, on va dire, basique. L'ambiance était lourde, on se méfiait de tout. Le territoire Français était sans dessus dessous, et Angleterre se devait d'aider. Pour la paix. Pour la victoire. Pour France, aussi. Si seulemment il voyait son pays. En repensant à son rival, le blond grinça des dents. On supposait qu'il était retenu en Allemagne. Pas dans un camp, non. C'était trop risqué. Mais dans un endroit similaire.

- Inquiet, camarade ? Demanda Russie, qui portait une énième fois à ses lèvres un verre de vodka.

Il allait répondre, mais finalement décida de s'abstenir. Il n'allait pas faire ce plaisir au Russe. Pas très loin, Chine regardait par la fenêtre. Cette guerre le fatiguait. Il n'avait jamais aimé se battre contre Japon, qu'il considérait comme son frère. A ses côtés, lisant un journal Français, Canada. Le blondinet était transparent aux yeux des autres, comme toujours, mais malgré tout, participait. A sa façon. Il ne manquait qu'Amerique, et les Alliés étaient complets. Francis aussi, bien sûr. Mais c'était plus compliqué.  
C'était à l'hunanimité qu'ils avaient décidé de passer un mois dans la capitale Française. L'aryen n'irait jamais les chercher ici. Même si c'était risqué à cause des nombreux nazis présents en ville, c'était aussi un endroit sécurisé.  
La porte grinça, interrompant l'ancien Empire dans ses pensées.

- Guys, someone is here for us.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne comprends pas ta stupide langue, camarade, da ? Chantonna presque Ivan.

L'Américain qui venait d'entrer roula des yeux.

- Quelqu'un est là pour nous, stupid, grogna Alfred en lançant un regard noir à son rival personnel.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il soupira. Même s'il était le héros, celui qui sauverait le monde et tout ça... il commençait déjà à en avoir plein le dos. Il n'était dans ce conflit que depuis décembre 1941 pourtant. Comme quoi, ce que lui avait dit France lors de la Révolution Française était véridique. Il n'avait pas d'expérience militaire. Il ne connaissait pas la guerre. La vrai, de guerre. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'il se fit écarter du passage.  
Et là, elle entra.  
La première chose qui frappa Angleterre, ce fût sa ressemblance avec France. Elle n'avait pourtant pas les mêmes cheveux, pas du tout le même corps comme elle était femme et non homme, elle était parfaitement imberbe... mais elle dégageait quelque chose qui était exactement similaire à Francis. Elle portait une simple robe, mais l'oeil averti de l'URSS détecta une arme sous ses couches de tissus. Non, pas une. Plusieurs. Ses cheveux étaient étonnement bien coiffés, retenus en un chignon élegant. Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur les nations, et hocha la tête.

- Je vais aller droit au but. Je suis une Alliée.

L'évidence même frappa le gentleman présent. Il la connaissait. Cette femme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui était belle et pourtant banale, il la connaissait bien. Il l'avait déjà vue de nombreuses fois même, derrière Francis. Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

- Tu es-  
- Je suis Paris, le coupa-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de vide, où tout le monde la regardait, et où elle regardait tout le monde.

- Paris. Capitale Française. Je suis celle que vous vouliez voir. La dirigeante de la Résistance.

Bref coup d'oeil à Kirkland.

- Mais à votre différence, je n'ai qu'un but. Sauver la France. Dans tout les sens du terme. Et arrêter cette fichue guerre.  
- Quel langage pour une dame, da..? Fit doucement Russie.

La Capitale fit dévier son regard vers le Russe, et une grimace déforma ses traits fins.

- Je ne suis pas une dame, siffla-t-elle. Je suis Paris. Retenez bien ça. Je suis la fière Capitale. Je suis la grande Capitale, la forte, l'imbattable. Je suis Paris. Je suis Marianne Bonnefoy. Je suis Paris.

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier Paris. Et eux comprirent pourquoi les Résistants l'avaient choisie.  
Orgueilleuse, fière, droite, imposante, sans peur, pas très femme, pas homme non plus.  
Résistante.  
Parfaite pour hurler que la France était libre.

* * *

- Paris ?  
- Oui. Tu sais que tous les pays ont des capitales, n'est-ce pas ? La mienne s'appelle Paris.  
- Comme moi et London ?  
- Comme toi et Londres oui. Les Capitales sont tes plus fidèles alliées, Arthur. Elles te sont indentiques, elles partagent presque le même caractère que toi. Mais ce sont des filles.  
- Toutes ?  
- Toutes. Tu comprendras mieux quand tu deviendras un grand empire. Tu verras.

* * *

- Octobre 1942, Camp X, Allemagne -

- Et tu ne sortiras pas, Frankreich ! PAS.

La porte se ferma sur France, qui se retrouva alors dans le noir complet. Il soupira et effaça d'un simple geste du pouce le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Finalement, après maintes tortures, il avait été enfermé. Et bien, « Original », pensa-t-il. Sa propre ironie le fit sourire. Allemagne pensait-il réellement qu'il allait réussir à le soumettre ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fais. Personne. Et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Son sourire s'effaça néanmoins quand il entendit des sanglots, venant d'un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient étouffés par quelque chose, d'où le fait qu'il ne les avait pas entendus en arrivant. A tâtons, il se guida à travers la pièce, longeant les murs. Plus il avançait, plus son regard s'habituait à l'obscurité. Le français distingua alors une silhouette, repliée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils.

- … Belgique... ?

Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement, et il vit la personne assise dans le recoin se tendre. Lentement, il s'avança, prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques et de ne pas se cogner contre de quelconques obstacles. Arrivé face à la nation Belge, il s'accroupit et posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Aucune réaction.

- Bella c'est moi. C'est Francis.

Elle ne bougea pas durant une poignée de secondes, puis releva doucement la tête. Le cœur du Français subit un pincement quand il découvrit son visage. Il était tuméfié un peu partout, ses yeux étaient gonflés à cause des larmes et des coups, un liquide rouge avait coulé de sa tête à son visage, et s'était asséché. Francis n'osa même pas regarder le reste du corps de celle qu'il considérait un peu comme une sœur. Il craignait le pire. En y songeant, il était vrai que c'était... normal, de la voir dans cet état. La Belgique avait été annexée peu de temps avant la France, et un nazi était maintenant au pouvoir. Le roi Belge avait fui. Le territoire Belge était maintenant Allemand. Elle, elle était devenue inutile.

- … Francis... ? Fit-elle de sa voix cassée.  
- Oui. Je suis là.  
- Francis... Francis... Répéta-t-elle en déliant ses membres.

Les perles salées recommencèrent leurs courses sur les joues de la jeune femme, et elle prit son ami dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux, en un certain sens. Elle répétait son nom, encore et encore, inlassablement. Les bras français se refermèrent autours de la taille de Bella, et il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Mon frère Francis... Mon frère... Annexé lui aussi... Romano ne peut pas... Et Espagne... Antonio... Antonio ne fait rien... Sanglota la brune contre l'épaule du blond.  
- Chut... Je sais... Tout va s'arranger...  
- Ça va pas s'arranger Francis... On va crever... Tous crever... Allemagne va tous nous tuer...  
- Ne dis pas ça, Bella. Tout va s'arranger. Les alliés viendront.

Il regarda un point fixe, devant lui, en disant cette phrase. Il eut une pensée pour les autres. Angleterre, Russie, Chine, Amérique, Canada. Peut être que d'autres avaient rejoint ce cercle. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il n'avait pas mi un seul pied dehors depuis longtemps. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour eux, et qu'ils allaient délivrer rapidement sa famille, ses amis, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il ferma les yeux, serrant un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui. Il espérait tellement.  
Tellement.

* * *

- Eh. Les mecs. J'crois qu'j'vous aime. J'vous aime en grand. Mais genre... Grand comme ma-  
- T'es bourré Gil'. Tu dis des conneries.  
- Naaan Tonio ! Tu es méchaaaant !  
- Mes pauvres amis...  
- Ouais. Genre amis. On est plus que de simples amis, Franny. On est... On est besten freunde quoi.  
- Mais oui, on le sait ça. On aurait pas un nom sinon. Le Bad Touch Trio, tu te souviens, ou t'es trop déchiré, mi amigo ?  
- Beh oui j'me souviens ! Eh sérieux les mecs. Jamais on se quittera hein ? Les guerres, tout ça, on s'en fout, on restera meilleurs potes hein ?  
- Promis Gilbert. Et puis pourquoi ces guerres nous dérangeraient maintenant ? On n'est plus à la vieille époque. Maintenant dors mon cher. Dors.

* * *

- Janvier 1943, Camp X, Allemagne -

Premier coup de poing. Aucune réaction. Second coup de poing. Toujours rien. Troisième coup de poing, il toussa un peu, mais se reprit bien vite. Prusse lança un regard dédaigneux à ce qui avait été son meilleur ami, massant son poing. Le Français était coriace, sa prétendue faiblesse n'était qu'une rumeur pas du tout fondée. Même attaché il résistait, le bougre.

- Parle Franny. J'aime pas te taper.  
- Alors abandonne cette guerre, Gil', rétorqua France en levant un regard qui se voulait ennuyé sur la nation Prussienne.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis si proche du but, Franny. On ne harcelera plus mon frère, on ne le dominera plus.  
- Tu délires Prusse. Ludwig n'est pas le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Ton frère est mort.  
- TAIS-TOI.

Nouveau coup.

- Et puis tout ces juifs, tout ces tziganes, toutes ces pourritures ne méritent pas la vie. Mon frère a raison. Il a si bien grandi. Je suis fier, France. Si fier de mein bruder.

Francis soupira et laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce sombre où on l'avait attaché. Il était inutile de parler à Gilbert, ce dernier avait visiblement perdu la raison, comme tout ceux de l'Axe. Et dire qu'il y a quelques temps, ils buvaient encore ensemble, avec Antonio. Antonio... Antonio qui l'avait aussi abandonné pour aider le camp ennemi. Et il osait tout de même se dire neutre, même si son gouvernement avait apporté de l'aide à Hitler. Idiot. Les deux étaient des idiots. Et lui aussi, était un idiot, d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les ramener à la réalité, les faire quitter ces rêves morbides. Le poing de Gilbert atterrit contre la mâchoire du blond une nouvelle fois, mais avec plus de force. L'impact propulsa sa chaise sur le sol, et lui avec par la même occasion. Mais il ne disait rien. Il était muet comme une tombe. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas mort ? La France n'existait plus vraiment. Enfin si. Mais non. Plus pour lui. Pour Francis Bonnefoy, la France n'existait plus. C'était plutôt ironique. Lui-même pensait qu'il était mort, et son peuple le maintenait toujours en vie en pensant qu'il n'était toujours pas tombé. Ils étaient animés par les espoirs révolutionnaires. Cette pensée le fit sourire, ce qui lui apporta juste un genoux dans le nez. Le craquement sinistre le fit grimacer, avant que la douleur ne lui arrache un geignement.

- Mais tu vas parler oui ?! QUI commande tout ça ?! QUI s'oppose à nous ?!

L'ancien Allié ne dit toujours rien. Puis il entendit un hurlement, dans la pièce parallèle à la sienne, et il se tendit. Belgique. C'était la voix de Belgique. Il releva lentement la tête vers l'albinos qui avait enfin compris que les simples coups ne marchaient pas et qui cherchait une solution, et il posa une seule question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Bella ?  
- Hum ? Bella ? Ah, Belgique. Elle est juste un peu trop bornée. Tu savais qu'il y avait des révolutionnaires chez elle aussi ? Elle veut nous faire croire qu'elle n'est au courant de rien. Donc on la force un peu.

Un autre hurlement retentit et fit frissonner le Français. Mais ce qui le glaça vraiment, ce fût le silence qui suivit.

- Ah. On l'a peut-être tué. Ich weiß nicht.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Non, elle était en vie. Il le savait. Bella ne mourrait pas comme ça. Ses paupières dégagèrent sa vue quand il entendit un bruit de cliquettement. Il releva la tête vers Prusse, et constata que celui-ci était en train de choisir divers instruments pour le faire souffrir. Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas de peur ou de panique en lui. Juste le néant. Toujours le néant. Il fixa le Prussien qui revenait avec son fer dont le bout rouge indiquait la chaleur élevée s'en dégageant, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'emprise qu'on avait sur lui. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Où serait-il allé, une fois échappé de ce '' camp '' destiné aux nations envahies ? En France ? Pour qu'on l'arrête une nouvelle fois et qu'on le ramène en Allemagne ? Dans un des camps allié ? Ses camarades avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça et il ne voulait pas en ajouter. Alors non, il restait ici, il souffrait ici.

- Francis. Vraiment, ne me force pas à faire ça. Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas envie.  
- Relâche Bella.

Prusse le dévisagea. Son regard chargé d'incompréhension l'aurait presque fait rire, si tout cela se déroulait dans d'autres circonstances. Là, cela ne lui apportait que du dégoût.

- … Je te comprends pas, Franny. Je vais te faire du mal. Et toi, tu t'inquiètes pour Belgique, qui est sûrement un des pays les plus inutiles et faibles ?  
- Relâche Bella, Gilbert. C'est un ordre.

L'homme aux yeux rouges afficha un air surpris, puis éclata de rire.

- Un ordre ?! Toi tu me donnes à moi, le divin Prusse, un putain d'ORDRE ? Ne sois pas ridicule, Franny. Voyons. Je ne t'écouterai jamais.  
- Je t'ai dit de la relâcher. Bella est un membre de ma famille. Et elle n'a rien à voir dans cette guerre. Elle n'y est pour rien. Relâche la.  
- Un membre de ta famille ? Oh Francis, voyons. Bella n'est pas une fille de Rome, comme toi. Vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté. Arrête de te considérer comme le grand frère protecteur de l'Europe entière. Tu es ridicule de faire ça. Belgique est une germaine, elle doit se l'avouer. Et toi aussi, tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux. Inquiète toi pour ta propre vie, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour celle des autres. Belgique n'est pas ta sœur. Ni ta cousine, encore moins ta mère, pas ta femme non plus. Elle n'est rien de tout ça, elle n'est rien pour toi. Laisse la nous. On va en prendre soin.  
- Je suis tellement convaincu, Gil'. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai grandi en partie avec Bella, en plus de mes frères. Elle est plus qu'une amie pour moi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes proches, alors relâche la.  
- Tu ne comprends rien, Francis. Tellement rien.

Silence.

- Gilbert.  
- Quoi ?  
- On était vraiment amis avant. Dommage que tu sois devenu une pourriture qui ne comprend rien.

Les yeux du Français s'allumèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.

- Les nations n'ont pas besoin d'un régime politique qui tue. Le peuple n'a pas besoin d'un régime politique qui lui arrache ses proches.  
- Encore une théorie mêlée à l'amour ?  
- Non. Mêlée à la raison.

Le fer s'abattit sur sa cuisse, brûlant sa chaire, alors qu'un hurlement de douleur retentissait.  
Mais une flamme venait de se rallumer en lui. Grâce à quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais elle était bel et bien là, et il ne comptait plus la laisser partir. Il se relèverait, et il y arriverait. Il retrouverait les alliés, Paris, il ait libérer ses proches, il ne les laisserait plus pleurer.  
La flamme de la résistance embrasait son âme.

* * *

- L'Entente Cordiale ?  
- C'est cela. Tu peux considérer ça comme un mariage entre toi et Francis. Purement politique, pour mettre fin à tout ça.  
- … Mais Francis n'est pas là, Marianne.  
- Je le sais bien. Mais je sais aussi qu'il le voudrait. Pour la liberté. Pour que tout s'arrête.

* * *

- 25 Août 1944, Paris, France -

Marianne regarda le peuple Parisien, un air neutre sur le visage. Elle serrait toujours son éternelle arme dans ses mains, peut-être même plus que d'habitude. La libération de Paris avait eut lieu. Elle n'avait pris que quelques jours. Elle était là. Elle était enfin libre, enfin. Il y avait eut la libération d'Algérie d'abord, en 1942. Puis celle de Corse, en 1943. Le débarquement en Normandie en juin 1944. Celui de Provence. Et finalement, aujourd'hui, c'était à elle. Il n'y avait plus de nazis, plus de Vichy, plus rien à part une liberté nouvelle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna doucement vers celle qui venait d'arriver. Londres. Évidemment, elle ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Une gentille jeune femme. De longs cheveux blonds retenus en couettes, des lunettes carrés, un air sévère... mais vraiment, une gentille jeune femme.

- Où sont les Alliés ? Demanda la brune.  
- Ils sont passés, mais ils sont rapidement repartis. Ils doivent libérer les autres.  
- Amérique ?  
- Il séjourne chez England, avec Canada.  
- France ?

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres de l'Anglaise.

- On sait où il est.  
- C'est quoi ce sourire ?  
- Marianne. Je dois avouer que... France is not a pussy.

Elle rigola. Et le rire de la Capitale Française résonna entre les bâtiments, alors que le Général de Gaulle défilait dans Paris. C'était terminé. La France était maintenant totalement libre. Tout irait mieux. Tout irait bien. Marianne arrêta néanmoins de rire brusquement. Cela attira l'attention d'Élisabeth Kirkland, qui fronça les sourcils. La personnification de la plus belle ville du monde porta une main à sa bouche, et les émotions revinrent sur son visage. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage sali par la poussière.

- Paris ?!  
- Je...  
- Hé ! What's wrong ?!  
- J'ai entendu... France...

Londres la regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Il arrive, Élisabeth. Il arrive bientôt.

...

Pendant ce temps là, en Allemagne, un mur explosa. Une fois la fumée dissipée, un homme enjamba les gravas, portant sur son dos une chose roulé en boule. Il s'arrêta, regarda droit devant lui, et leva la tête. Le ciel était bleu. Il sourit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prit le temps de regarder le ciel comme ça ? Ah oui, quatre ans. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette espèce de prison. Il avait réussi à obtenir le nécessaire pour une bombe, mais seulement après un an de dur labeur. Un an à subir les tortures en sachant que la fin de cette idiotie était proche. Un courant d'air frais caressa son visage abîmé. Il avait besoin de soin. Mais pour cela, il devait partir d'ici. Le camps était presque vide, les soldats ayant été appelés sur le front, ou dans les derniers camps de concentration d'humains. Ici, c'était juste pour les nations. La seule chose qui faisait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échappés étaient leurs états seconds, à tous. Un bruissement lui indiqua cependant que quelqu'un du camp adverse était toujours là. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.  
Face à lui, Hongrie.  
Elle était membre de l'Axe, elle aussi. Depuis le début, elle avait été une des plus grandes collaboratrices. Mais on voyait dans son regard qu'elle était lassé. Le canon de son arme était pointé sur le Français.

- Laisse-nous partir, Elizabeta. Vous avez perdu.  
- Je suis désolée, Francis, mais je suis obligée. Ce sont les ordres.  
- Tu ne veux plus, Lizzy. Ça se voit.  
- Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Mais je dois le faire. Tu ne peux pas partir. Et tu ne peux pas emmener Bella.  
- Il ne reste que nous. Tu sais très bien que les autres sont déjà partis. Autant les prisonniers que les gardiens.  
- Recule, Francis Bonnefoy. Immédiatement.

Il l'aurait bien cru si son visage n'était pas inondé de larmes silencieuses. Il la regarda donc avec peine, et s'avança. Elle le visa.

- Recule !

Il n'eut aucune réaction de ce genre, et continua d'avancer. Des tremblements parcoururent la jeune femme face à eux, faisant trembler l'arme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains bandés. Mais non, le français avançait toujours, au grand dam de la brune. Le blond arriva à sa hauteur sans que le moindre mal ne soit fait.

- Rentre chez toi, Hongrie. Tout ça ne rime plus à rien.

Il la dépassa, marchant droit devant lui sans se retourner. Un bruit sourd lui indiqua que la fière Hongroise venait de s'effondrer au sol, et les sanglots retentirent jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sur la route. Alors il marcha. Il marcha, encore et encore, droit vers son pays, une Belgique endormie sur son dos. Il se mit à courir, puis à remarcher, et à recourir... Et tout ça, il le fit vite. Car il voulait vite rentrer. Il n'en pouvait plus, de cet endroit. Il voulait la France. Il voulait Paris. Il voulait tout ça. Plus de lieux vides, froids, et morts. Il voulait la joie du peuple Français.

- Bella ? Tenta-t-il.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, et une angoisse prit peu à peu possession de lui. Il ne se calma qu'en sentant le souffle faible mais régulier de l'autre nation dans son cou. Se dépêcher, aller plus vite. C'est ce qu'il devait faire. Et rapidement. Il accéléra le pas, se forçant à ignorer la fatigue et la douleur, et en évitant de ballotter Belgique plus qu'il ne le fallait. La pauvre était déjà à l'agonie, et il ne voulait pas en rajouter.  
Puis, au bout d'un moment, au loin, il vit une silhouette.  
Deux silhouettes.  
Et des centaines de silhouettes, en arrière plan.  
Les deux premières s'arrêtèrent alors que les autres centaines voir milliers avancèrent et les dépassèrent sans demander quoi que ce soit. Francis s'arrêta lui aussi, un quart de seconde, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres bleutées et il reprit sa marche. Aucune des deux personnes restantes n'osaient bouger, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elles voyaient. Il fallut que la nation Française parle pour qu'ils comprennent que c était bel et bien réel.

- Alfred, Matthieu, je suis fier de vous.

Une longue minute passa, où ils ne firent rien d'autre que se fixer, bouche ouverte pour les deux arrivants, sourire fier pour le survivant. Puis une larme coula sur la joue du dit héro, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il fût bien vite imité par son frère. Et Francis se retrouva alors entouré de bras. Les bras de ses fils ou petits-frères, il ne savait comment les appeler. Les bras de ses proches, dirait-il aujourd'hui. Il aurait bien pleuré de joie lui aussi, mais il n'avait plus de larmes depuis bien longtemps. Alors il se contenta de se laisser faire, ne pouvant répondre à l'étreinte sous peine de lâcher la brune sur son dos, ce même étirement sur ses lèvres, encore et encore. Finalement, ce fût Amérique qui se reprit, après un bon moment de larmes, qu'il sécha d'ailleurs, d'un revers de manche.

- Fuck, dude. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.  
- Merci Al'. Mais je suis là maintenant. J'ai besoin d'aide pour Belgique cependant, indiqua le blond en indiquant du menton la concernée.

Alfred se pressa de soulager le plus vieux du corps, pour endosser lui-même la charge. Il frictionna au passage le dos de Matthew qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, mais qui se calma en sentant la main de son frère contre lui.

- Alors ? Demanda Francis.  
- Il s'est passé des tonnes de trucs, depuis que tu es... tu sais. Parti on va dire. Des attaques, ce genre de choses. On a eu du mal, mais le héro que je suis a sauvé la planète !

Un rire traversa les lèvres gercées de France en entendant ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'entendre la voix de ce sale gamin lui aurait un jour fait tellement de bien. Ces idioties comme quoi il était le héro lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

- J'entendais parler des batailles là où j'étais. Et les autres ? Je veux dire, les Alliés. Ivan, Yao... Arthur ?

L'air de l'Américain devint soudainement grave.

- Ivan a eu des soucis avec les membres de l'Axe de l'Europe de l'Est notamment. Like Hungary or just Germany. Tu sais, Allemagne et son parti nazi lui a pris Biélorussie et Ukraine, lors de l'Opération Barbossa de 1941. Yao, lui, se bat constamment avec sa famille. Il a beaucoup souffert pour Japon. Et puis... les bombes que mon armée a lancées sur son frère.. Il n'a définitivement pas apprécié. Et Arthur...

Il reprit sa respiration.

- Arthur, il était très inquiet. Tout le temps. Tu sais, j'l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Même durant my Revolution. Il a été bombardé. Enfin, Londres, sa capitale a été bombardée. Beaucoup de dégâts mais peu de morts. Heureusement. Il s'est bien occupé de ton peuple et de ton gouvernement tu sais ? De Gaulle était à Londres, avec Paris. Ils organisaient la résistance de là-bas. Et Iggy aidait au mieux qu'il pouvait. Churchill aussi. Il y a l'Entente Cordiale, c'est un peu un lien entre lui et toi. Un serment, un truc du genre. Il bafouille toujours quand je lui en parle, donc j'pouvais pas bien comprendre. But... Ouais. Vraiment, il était inquiet. Pour tout. Pour ce qui allait arriver aux British, à ses terres, au monde, à Matti et à moi, à toi aussi.

Francis écouta tout ça sans ciller, en regardant la jeune nation face à lui droit dans les yeux. Il s'était passé tant de choses en son absence, effectivement. Il posa une main sur une des deux épaules de chaque jumeau, et hocha la tête.

- Tout ça est terminé maintenant. On a gagné.

Il voulu ajouter autre chose, mais il se sentit soudainement lourd. Très lourd. Comme si on venait de lui lancer un marteau sur la tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, alors que son corps basculait en avant, attiré par la gravité terrestre. Merde. Il avait trop forcé la dose. La dernière chose que Francis Bonnefoy, dit France, entendit, ce fût le hurlement de Matthew Williams, dit Canada. Il hurlait « Papa. ». Et la République Française sût qu'elle était enfin heureuse. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Un certain anglais avec qui il allait devoir parler. C'est avec cette pensée et ce même sourire qu'il sombra dans le néant.

* * *

- Comment ça, je ne peux pas le voir ?  
- Yes. I'm sorry Iggy, but you just can't.  
- Qu... Why ?!  
- Dad. Papa is... sick ? Il doit dormir.  
- Mais la guerre est terminée ! Tout est terminé ! Pourquoi cet idiot de bouffeur de grenouille ne se ramène pas ?!  
- Il s'est endormi, England. Et depuis la libération, il ne s'est pas réveillé.

* * *

- 24 Décembre 1944, Londres, Angleterre -

Arthur Kirkland regardait le feu crépiter dans sa cheminée d'un œil terne. La guerre était terminée. Tout était terminé. Et lui se retrouvait seul. Le jour de Noël, qui plus est. Alfred était retourné dans son pays, tout comme Matthew. Ils avaient des obligations. Londres restait encore un peu à Paris, histoire de voir si tout se passait bien pour la capitale. Il eut un sourire amer à cette pensée.

_« Les capitales sont les reflets de nous-même. »_

Sa sœur Irlande lui avait expliqué ça, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse martyrisé par ses frères. Ou plutôt, elle avait apporté des explications à ce qu'avait dit Francis. C'était la seule personne dans sa famille qui ne lui crachait pas tout le temps dessus, Irlande. Il aurait bien passé ce jour soit-disant fantastique avec elle, mais il n'en avait étrangement pas envie. Les Capitales. Londres et Paris. Sa blonde lui ressemblait, il devait l'avouer. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus était de voir la façon dont elle s'inquiétait pour sa voisine. S'était-il autant inquiété pour son voisin d'Outre-Mer ? Oui, sûrement. Son doigt fit des ronds, suivant les contours lisses de la tasse. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. La WWII l'avait abîmé, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire. Le bombardement surtout. Il avait manqué de faire une syncope en voyant l'état de sa chère capitale. Mais elle s'en était rapidement remis. Seuls les bâtiments avaient été touchés, en majorité. Et Paris qui avait trouvé malin d'aller faire la résistante pile à ce moment là. Timing Français, il imaginait. Un rire lui échappa. Oui, mais le français qu'il se forçait d'attendre n'était toujours pas arrivé, lui. Car oui, il se forçait d'attendre, et de ne pas aller chez l'autre imbécile heureux et lui coller son poing dans la figure. Évidemment, qu'il avait envie de le cogner. Cela faisait trop longtemps, qu'il s'en sentirait presque frustré.  
Il devait bien être honnête envers lui-même. Tout ça lui manquait. Les engueulades pour des broutilles, les bagarres futiles, les moqueries gamines. Oui, ça lui manquait atrocement.  
Nouveau soupir.  
Angleterre était juste fatigué. Trop fatigué. Et culpabilisé un peu, aussi, c'est vrai. Il aurait pu sauver des nations, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il se disait puissant et digne après ça ? Pitoyable oui.  
Le blond fût néanmoins tiré de ses pensées en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Il haussa un sourcil. Il n'attendait personne pourtant. Il avait congédié les humains qui entretenaient sa maison aujourd'hui même. Bah, après tout, c'était peut-être une des servantes qui avait oublié quelque chose. Au pire, il pourrait se défendre, non ? Oui, il pouvait se défendre.  
Il s'avachit un peu plus dans son siège et reporta son attention sur le feu, sa tasse d'Earl Grey dans les mains. Il n'aimait pas être seul le soir de Noël. C'était définitif. Il trouvait ça vide, ennuyant à mourir. Lui qui normalement aimait le calme se retrouvait à regretter une quelconque présence. Quelle ironie.  
Silence.  
C'était étrange, tout de même. Il n'avait pas entendu l'intrus ressortir. L'idée d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait lui sembla être la bonne. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse face à lui, et se releva tout en s'étirant. Alors qu'il allait se dégager, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entra.  
Et là, le monde d'Arthur cessa de tourner.  
Francis.  
C'était France. C'était Francis, à 15 mètres de lui, posté au pas de la porte. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essaya même de se pincer discrètement, mais il ne rêvait pas.  
C'était bel et bien son rival. Sûrement amoché, vu les bandages qui recouvraient son front et divers endroits de son corps, mais c'était lui. Son ensemble bleu et rouge, ses cheveux blonds et longs, sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux bleus, son léger sourire. Oui, il était bien là. L'envie qu'avait Kirkland de le frapper s'envola sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Peut être était-ce à cause des blessures encore visibles, ou peut-être était-ce une tout autre chose. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Allons mon cher. Il est inutile de pleurer, fit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix un peu moqueuse mais surtout attendrie.

Pleurer ? De quoi parlait-il ? L'ancien Empire Britannique porta doucement une main à son visage, et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il était mouillé. Il pleurait ? Réellement ? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas gêné de le faire face à son éternel ennemi ? Pourquoi à la place de la honte et de la colère, ressentait-il le soulagement et la... joie ? Il fit un pas vers son ami d'enfance, et celui-ci le regarda faire. Puis deux pas, trois pas. Il traversa le reste de l'écart en courant, et prit son élan vers la fin pour littéralement lui sauter au cou. Son voisin le rattrapa en riant, puis le déposa au sol. Il n'avait plus la même force qu'avant. Mais il était là, et c'était l'essentiel.  
Ils se regardèrent. Longtemps ou non, aucun des deux ne pouvant le dire. Puis l'Anglais posa ses mains sur la nuque couverte de bandages et tira l'autre vers lui, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de Francis se posèrent sur les hanches de l'autre, alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné et plus amoureux.  
Le premier vrai Noël depuis ces quatre dernières années n'allait, finalement, pas être si minable que ça.  
Car après tout, la guerre était finie. Quant à l'amour, il ne faisait que naître.  
Et Francis était rentré.

**E N D**

* * *

Joyeuses fêtes mes chers Hetalians ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis. A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures ! :D


End file.
